A mischief
by Octans.Malfoy
Summary: Mischief caused by the story


**Disclaimer:**I don't own the world of Harry Potter.

Harry potter readme:

In my impression, Draco malfoy was a arrogant bastard. He always for no reason at all to find our trouble, I always think, if one day he don't speak should have much good. But I didn't think really can have such a day,but it really happened。

Malfoy is not quarrel with me, he became quiet, or rather to ignore my presence. I think I will happy, after all, this is I have been looking for, but I never thought this kind of ignored will let I can't stand it.

I try to rub him, But he always indifferent see my one eye. I'm going to talk to him, I don't know why I do this, hermione said I overreacting, I think I am crazy.

Draco malfoy readme:

Since the potter opened my hand on the train, I swear he is my enemy, and no one rejected malfoy, and no man refused to me. But I recently very vexed, really not in the mood to find potter's trouble. Because my father said I must be in this summer vacation to become a death eater, Childhood biggest wish. But now I don't want to do this, because I am a malfoy, I have a malfoy pride, My pride doesn't allow me to kneel in front of a madman, kissing his robe Angle, this really makes me sick. But I have no choice, I have to face this.

But I didn't think there will be more crazy thing was about to happen, potter had talked with me, He said recently I always ignore him。well recently I really don't have time to find him trouble. But he should have said this to ignore will let him suffering, god, potter crazy, this world is crazy, merlin where are you?

Harry potter readme:

I today after lunch intercept live malfoy, yes that's right, he can no longer ignore my exist. He looks very surprised, his expression is very rich, I think that he is very lovely. Merlin I must be crazy to think a malfoy is lovely. Must be who give me under a curse, oh god, I prefer to believe that I just been cursed.

Draco malfoy readme:

Can you imagine? Potter after lunch I will intercept live, looks like he was nervous . Hem and haw accused me of his recent ignore. It's like a little girl in love, but it appears he didn't know his own ideas. I know a malfoy's charm is no one can stop, I have thought may be all kinds of people, but never thought a potter is falling in love with me, and I even had never imagined that potter are gay, I'm not discrimination against gays, slytherin also have gay, but I'm not a gay. but this does not prevent I like mischief hobby. I believe that play tricks on a potter must have been a good idea, it must be very interesting.

So I kissed him, and he stayed leng once, and then he blushed like a pot of boiling water. I thought he reaction after coming over will hit me a slap in the face, but he's just run away, he is really fun.

Harry potter readme:

I never thought a malfoy will kiss me, but the most important is I still blush ran away, why I didn't give him a punch!

Now I would rather he continues to ignore me, Since that day, my mind always have some puzzling the idea that these thoughts are about the malfoy. The Parkinson's don't near malfoy, you are going to climb up onto his my god, I must be ill!

"Hey, potter you recently why always hide me, don 't you like the kiss? I thought you liked it." Draco malfoy after class intercept live potter, It happened that his friends at the moment not in his side, Draco think this is a good chance to implement his plan.

"What makes you think this kiss is very good, maybe it happened to be very bad." Harry some angry of say, this kind of passive feeling is very bad.

"Well, you didn't deny that it is not? You recently are crazy to observe me, I can feel it. Admit it, the kiss is great for you, and you are like me, don't be shy, fall in love with a malfoy not wrong, perhaps this will be your Lifetime made the right choice." Draco show a perfect smirk.

Draco think harry will once again blush with shame, He didn't expect harry is very calm asked him "that day why did you kiss me."

This problem prompted Draco was speechless, he think harry will first tell him - love Draco malfoy, he was pretending to be forced to accept, this will show his noble identity. Draco didn't think harry will ask this question, that now he don't know how to answer.

"Then you on that day must be in play tricks on me?" Harry see Draco remain silent, angry accused him.

"I have no." Draco blurt out, this is not the result of he wants, but he really didn't know what to say.

"Well," harry to calm himself down "give me a reason."

Draco opened mouth, but didn't make a sound, and harry watching all this suddenly feel insulted he decided to go away. But Draco grabbed harry's wrist and said "I love you."

Draco don't know why he said so, he thought perhaps he just don't want to let this one thing failure, yes, he also want to continue to play tricks on harry, can't just give up this an interesting things.

Harry surprise zheng big eyes, Draco suddenly found that harry has a pair of beautiful eyes.

"Why? You'd better don't lie to me." When harry calm down, some doubts asked.

"Of course." Draco quick answer, for fear that harry think he lied. Thus revealing his imperfect lies, it will makes him very embarrassed.

"So you would like to kiss me again?" Harry some bad meaning said in a low voice.

"Of course." Harry's trust make Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry potter readme:

Today is a special day, I have never thought that happens. Malfoy... No, now should call he Draco, he said he likes me. I don't know why I'm happy, I had invited him to kiss me and he agreed. Now I come to think of it, at that time really crazy, he kiss skill is very good, RON and hermione if know this matter, they will go crazy. Especially RON, he might want to split chums. Oh, I have some incredible, who can tell me now I actually is dreaming?

Draco malfoy readme:

I think I today is really kui big, I unexpectedly give potter said - I love him, God only knows what love is what things this is far beyond my original plan, my father to know what to do? He will send me a（ roar letter），or directly with I break off the relationship, really hard to imagine.

But before I have never found that potter actually have a pair of beautiful eyes, this can let me have a little bit of comfort. And I kissed him, and promised to organic meet with him go out to play.

Draco malfoy readme:

Today, I very be agitated, my father send me mark death eaters time want to advance, let me be ready. But I don't want to accept the signet .

I went to astrology tower, I like to look at the sky, or standing on high look down, I always addicted to the beauty of the night sky. Every time I in a bad mood will be a person to here, it can make me calm down, but also conducive to my thinking. This is my secret base, no one know.

When I was young about five years old, my father think I should have friends. So he will be a few small noble to home, they are always afraid of me, my temper really is not so good, so I get used to this way get along. In fact I almost don't communicate with their peers, I'm very jealous of potter can have two very good friends. I always know, loneliness is a kind of disease, is a fatal disease.

"Draco" harry took off his cloak, he feel today Draco not happy, then follow up behind him, have never thought Draco a person standing in astrology tower. Harry thought he was very lonely, so harry want to comfort him.

"Why are you here?" He looked surprised, but the angry query harry "how dare you follow me."

"Sorry," harry said. "I just want to comfort you"

"I don't need comfort, I'm good, I feel good, who do you think you are ? the Saviour？ Not everyone need your assistance!" Draco don't know why he so resist others' care, maybe don't want to let others found his fragile.

"Please don't do this." Harry looked very sad "I am your boyfriend, I care about you very normal, don't leave me close the door on."

"You are nothing, you what also don't know! You never need to face to choice, and I must go to face it, this is my responsibility." Draco roars.

"How can you be so want to, I also in constant in the face of choice, you really let me down." Harry down away.

Draco looked at harry go, injured squat to the ground, he always let other people disappointed... .

Harry potter readme:

Draco really hurts me, I wanted to comfort him, but he always refused to me. Oh, he looks really very fragile, I should not leave... .

I think I know what he faces choice, I know he will be in his father's arrangements become a death eater. Voldemort has resurgence, war is about to come. But I don't know what I have to do, I don't want to be enemies with him. Merlin, what should I do... .

Draco malfoy readme:

Recently, I always think of a way to away from the potter, I know with him was a mistake. War is about to come, and I'm not in the trap bottom go to, sooner or later, we have to be enemies.

I tomorrow, going back to malfoy manor, tomorrow is I will become a death eater the. I'd like to say goodbye to him, but I decided to tell him the truth. I know it's cruel, but I don't want to deceive him, and this feeling has begun to have different.

Harry potter readme:

Today Draco told me that he has been lying to me, I should have been understand isn't it, but I really like him, but I decided to hate him.

Recently, I can always see him on the battlefield of the scene, he looked very pale, which worries me much. I found it is hard for me to transfer my eyes, I think he is looking at me. At that moment, I almost thought he was really loves me. Don't be silly potter, war is more and more cruel, how do you still have time to think of a traitor.

Draco malfoy readme:

I am in the battlefield see harry, I couldn't control myself not to think about him, but now in his opinion I must be an evil little liar.

From my father's conversation, I learned that voldemort has no patience, the final fight is not far away, I am an evil slytherin, is a selfish slytherin, I don't want to harry die, so I decided to let him remember me. I can't imagine him for the rest of his life there will be someone else's shadow, I want him to always remember me.

I love you... , so harry I will let you heart guilty, don't blame me... . I am a selfish slytherin.

Today is the final decisive battle, I don't know what happens, I know that voldemort is very strong, but I'll let harry survive.

My palms are sweat, I'm afraid, but see the battlefield harry I think maybe all is I deserve it.

Voldemort to harry curse "Avada Kedavra -"

But harry's curse is not ready, Draco Apparate to harry in front, blocking the Avada Kedavra voldemort, he felt that he had never so brave, he looked at harry surprised with wide eyes, he want to say I love you, but the mouth is full of blood. He knows that he won the time for harry, harry will win, it's nice that he won't forget me… .

-Seven years later-

Draco feel whole body have no dint, he opened his eyes, he found himself lying in a white room. Why is he in here? He just had a dream, dream about to harry died. The dream is so long.

"You finally wake up." The sound is very familiar with, is Hermione granger, how she here, He was caught? Harry is still alive?

"Is this what is the row?" Draco now need an explanation. "Harry alive?"

"How dare you! How dare you call him harry!" Always very calm witch, are now angry accused Draco.

"He..." Draco found himself afraid to ask export, hermione is say? He can't hear clearly, his ears can only hear my own heart beat.

She incredibly said harry died, with voldemort to perish together, in order to save him, in order to save him Draco malfoy.

"Zabini told voldemort harry like you, voldemort thought you have rebelled against him, so he take you as bait, only allow harry to save you, otherwise will kill you."

Hermione granger calm for a moment, then said, "I don't know why harry wants to save you, save a death eater. I know something between you, harry thought we don't know, I think harry with you together of the time he is really happy, we all hope he happiness. So we let you together, but I found that I was wrong, I this life the greatest of faults is to let you close to him." Her mood began to spiral out of control, "harry before you go, wrote a letter to you, only you can open, seven years you finally woke up. I'll give it to you, but I will never forgive you, and I won't forgive myself."

My dear:

I can't believe it is just a joke, you may laugh at me, I want to hate you, but every time I see you can't hate you, I know I must success defeat voldemort, don't ask me why, I lost too much, my parents, the godfather professor lupin. There are a lot of I don't know the name of the people, they all died in the war. I'm very tired very tired, but I must win this war, I don't care to perish together.

But you are my only regret, I do not regret it, even if you're just lie to me, you say you love me that day, is my best one day.

I love you, Draco.

Harry. Potter


End file.
